


A Game Between Lovers

by glitter_gourmet



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_gourmet/pseuds/glitter_gourmet
Summary: "Do you know how much I care about you?" He asked. So softly, so sweetly. It made Touka's stomach feel all fizzy."You may have said it a few times."[A repost from back in the day]
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Kudos: 34





	A Game Between Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Edited, cleaned-up a bit, and reposted because I felt bad for deleting it back in the day. It won't happen again, hopefully, you still enjoy it. 
> 
> Heed the rating, this is basically PWP.

Her hand wandered underneath the blanket, skating over his warm thigh. He  
was entirely naked, and they had already started messing around – but there  
had been a lull as they stayed wrapped in each other's arms, kissing, and now  
Touka was determined to get it going again. She used to be hesitant,  
uncertain of the boundaries, uncertain of what was usual or even what would  
feel good. He did not have any more experience than she did and accepted  
everything with great stride. They were good at experimenting together, but  
she had learned a few things at least. She learned that he liked to be touched,  
liked it when she got him going in that soft and usual way with the steady  
rhythm of her hand.

  
"They are going to hear us," he teased, his breath tickling her ear. The softest  
whisper. They had become so good at talking in such hushed tones in the  
dead of night.

  
A smile barely touched Touka's mouth, she twisted her lips to keep it from  
fully manifesting.

  
"Only if you give us away," she hissed, teasing him in return as she continued  
to stroke his cock. He was soft in her fingers at first, but he was getting  
harder. His silky skin slipped up and down his shaft with ease. Her fingers  
danced along the firm ridges, sliding over the head and picking up some of his  
pre-cum – thin and scant, but present.

  
Kaneki wrapped his arms around Touka, pulling her close and shifting his  
weight so that he was holding her in his arms. Her hands never left his cock,  
but she stopped stroking as she looked up, meeting his gaze. It was so dark  
she could barely make out the rest of his face. But she was close enough so  
that she could catch his gaze. Always.

  
"Do you know how much I care about you?" He asked. So softly, so sweetly. It  
made Touka's stomach feel all fizzy.

  
"You may have said it a few times." It made her blush. It always made her  
blush and she was glad it was so late at night and that he couldn't see. He  
could feel the blood flushing her skin, of course. Could hear how her heart  
picked up its rate.

  
He practically waxed poetic every time. He read too many books – he spoke  
just like pages torn out of the middle of one. He never dropped the bomb – the  
L word, L-O-V-E. But it was there. Unspoken. Rather than act as a chasm,  
Touka believed that it brought them closer. A tightly knit bond with no name  
attached to it. Nothing proper, but then...

  
They were not very proper – not now, not ever really but especially not now. In  
the dark, underneath the blankets; some stolen moments, something quiet  
and gentle and entirely theirs. No matter how long they spent fumbling   
around in the dark, discovering each other's bodies, exploring one another's  
mouths and trying their best not to moan, to sigh, to cry out too loudly – it  
was never enough time.

  
Staying quiet began as a game. Of course, they both enjoyed a challenge,  
especially against one another. It began with the idea of saving themselves  
some embarrassment – but of course, by now all of the other ghouls in the  
compound knew about them as a pairing and accepted it. Now it was less  
about being subtle and more of a way to keep things interesting. Touka liked  
to think she was better at it than he was.

  
His hold on her relaxed a little, so she went back to stroking him.

  
"You know," she said, her fingers working him again. She heard him swallow –  
hard – trying not to whimper and lose the game immediately. That made her  
smile. "You aren't very king-like when you're trembling like you are now." She  
liked to tease him about that. He was still getting used to being called king.  
The title held so much pressure, such high expectations and sometimes he  
wasn't sure he could meet them.

  
So, in moments like this, Touka liked to take the time to unsaddle the word of  
some of its heavy context.

  
It could be another part of their game.

  
"I'm not?" His voice cracked a little with need, burying his head into her  
shoulder deciding to play along murmuring into her skin, "What about you  
then? This behavior is hardly befitting of a queen, you know..."

  
She blushed again. Hard. She's not sure exactly why or when he developed  
this occasional tendency to call her a queen - his queen - but it made her  
feel...weird. Not the bad weird just the heart-bursting-with-affection weird.  
A part of her hated how he could throw her off-kilter with such stupid, sappy  
remarks. If her hand had not been well occupied, she would have considered  
punching him for embarrassing her so much.

  
Instead, she squeezed a bit harder, jerked him a little firmer making him hiss  
sharply.

  
"You're losing," she said triumphantly.

  
"Oh, am I?" He regained his senses too quick. Sitting up he slid his hands  
down to rest against her hips. He lifted her up just a little, and she put up no  
resistance as he slid her onto his lap. Her blanket fell down around her waist.  
He took hold of her breasts in his hands, squeezing them, sliding his tongue  
over her nipples and sucking, nibbling, his hands refusing to stay in one place  
as they glided down her back, moving easily down the dip and then following the swell of her ass, moving underneath the blanket. He cupped her ass in his  
hands and squeezed, then his fingers moved to playfully prod at her tight,  
heated entrance. Touka gasped, barely a rush of air – not even audible to  
anyone but Kaneki. She leaned over, skating a breath over his ear, slipping  
the tip of her tongue over the cartilage and nipping. They did not bite each  
other viciously but – a playful nip here and there, nothing as severe as what  
they could do to each other had they wanted.

  
Touka was already so wet and worked up for him that his fingers had no  
trouble sliding inside. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as his fingers  
sank deep inside and he twisted them around, working her up even further as  
he slid them back and forth, pulling them back until they were near all the  
way out and then pushing them again deep inside – thrashing them around.  
She ground down on his fingers, wondering when he would fill her with what  
she actually needed – but that wasn't part of the game. Questions would have  
to be phrased so, so quietly that they were not worth asking. She would just  
have to wait. And he knew exactly how to make waiting almost unbearably  
difficult.

  
Touka continued to grind down on his hand, hoping to show him that she  
meant business. Kaneki smiled, almost bashful in the darkness – even now for  
brief, fleeting moments he could feel so exposed and even embarrassed but  
he always tried his best to keep those insecurities at bay.

  
Distracting himself was fairly easy considering his cock was so hard it was  
throbbing, a nearly painful ache all the way down at the base of his shaft. He  
slipped the head over the outside of her entrance, feeling how hot and wet  
she was...

  
He was unable to bring himself to wait. He held onto her hips and slipped  
himself inside, taking it slow. He could feel her stretching around his girth,  
slowly able to take more and more of him inside. He pushed himself in deeper  
and deeper, working himself in until their hips collided. He finally allowed  
himself a sharp exhale – muffling it against her skin. He buried his face in her  
chest, pushing her breasts together and kissing the warm place between  
them. Touka's head tilted back and she rested her hands against the back of  
his head, pushing him closer. She rolled her hips, grinding down harder on his  
cock, spreading her thighs even wider and trying to take as much of him as  
she could.

  
Slowly, without any further guidance, Touka started to undulate on his lap–  
rising and sinking, pushing herself up and down on her knees. With his head  
against her chest, he could hear every steady, soft breath – every struggle not  
to be heard and every fluttering heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her  
and pressed his hands against her back, keeping his head against her chest  
for as long as it was possible – listening to her breathe, listening to her  
heartbeat. The muscle was pounding in her chest, thick and wet and heavy.

  
_Thrum. Thrum. Thrum._

  
He started moving his own hips at the same time, and now they were  
perfectly in sync. With the absolute silence around them, he could pick up the  
faint sounds of their sex. The sound of how wet she was, of his cock sliding in  
and out. The sounds of their escapades did more for him than any amount of  
talk could. He dug his blunt, black nails into her back and she swallowed a  
moan, rolling her hips again, grinding down onto his cock.

  
He was hard. So hard. He wasn't going to be able to go much longer. He knew  
that. But he did not want to release immediately, not until she...

  
Kaneki slipped his hand between them, his face is red with exertion as his  
fingers squirmed to find what he was seeking. He found her clit, hot against  
his fingertips as he started to work her up. She was already so deliciously wet,  
and he started making circles with his fingertips, his fingers gliding over the  
sensitive knot that made her entire body shudder with pleasure. She dropped  
her head, pushing her face into his neck, gliding her tongue over his skin, and  
licking up the salt. She chose a spot and wrapped her mouth around it, feeling  
the pressure build between her legs as he worked her up more and more.

  
Sucking on his throat made him stroke her faster, made him thrust himself in  
deeper, harder. She held onto his shoulders, her hands gripping him so tightly  
that she knew there would be at least faint bruises in the morning.

  
Touka felt her thighs clench around his hips – unable to close all the way,  
which just made the oncoming orgasm more unbearable. Her whole body was  
shaking, sweat starting to bead on her fine brow as she ground her teeth. A  
little whimper bobbed up her throat and squeezed out between her lips – she  
didn't think it was enough to be heard, or at least not enough to give them  
away. She managed to get the rest out in a heady gasp, glaring down at  
Kaneki as if her pleasure was somehow something to blame him for.

  
The glare only lasted a few seconds, as she was not actually annoyed, and her  
lashes fluttered – her vision blurring as the orgasm started slamming into her.  
Once it started, it didn't stop. It hit in waves, swelling and cresting and then  
ebbing, only to crash into her again. She felt it rocket all the way down to her  
side and she clenched around his cock again. She wanted to make him  
release. She wanted to feel him cum inside of her. Kaneki was pumping his  
hips faster and faster, his fingers still working against her now over-sensitive  
clit – making the orgasms roll in one right after the other. Inexperienced,  
maybe, but he had figured her out sure enough. He knew exactly what to do  
to make her...

  
His hand fell away. They found her ass again, bracing his heels and thrusting  
deep inside. Touka felt herself being moved by his hips alone, no longer in  
control, just riding him, and she straightened up a little – plastering her hands  
against his chest. She met his eyes, her own lashes sunk halfway down, and  
he met hers - right before he closed them and dropped his head forward. He  
moaned, long and low into her breasts as he came. She could feel it shooting deep inside – filling her up, warm and thick and hot. She sighed contently,  
pushing her hands through his hair, cupping his face and kissing his lips.

"Good?" she asked softly.

  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Mm. Yes. Very much so, I-"

"You lost."

  
He blinked once and looked up at her, furrowing his brow in confusion at first.  
After a moment, it cleared, and he set his mouth in a thin defeated line.

  
"Was it good for you at least?" he asked suddenly, a grin on his face.

  
"It was all right I guess," she said nonchalantly, almost too convincingly,  
before smirking. With a kiss, she said, "It was perfect, even better because I  
won. Now, move your majesty. You're all sweaty and gross."


End file.
